


Day 1: Carrying

by justeruriforever



Series: Eruri Week 2018 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Captain Levi Ackerman, Commander Erwin Smith, Eruri Week, Eruri Week 2018, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Bottom Erwin!, Implied Bottom Levi!, M/M, Major Character Injury, Modern Military AU, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Sexually Explicit Language, Violence, Weapons, mild swearing, military terminology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-30 14:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15753585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justeruriforever/pseuds/justeruriforever
Summary: This first work of the series consists of a collection of short fics / one-shots – all under the Eruri Week 2018 - day 1 prompt: carrying.1. Carrying (Resistance)2. Carrying (Hope)3. Carrying (Safety)4. Carrying (Risk)





	1. Carrying (Resistance)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at short (one-shots), be gentle with your feedback.
> 
> PS: Sorry these are late. I’m not the fastest of writers.  
> The other days in Eruri week will be also covered as part of the series.
> 
> I know due to the chosen format, you can't leave separate Kudos for the individual fics for each day, but please use the comments to let me know which is your favourite :-)

**Day 1: Carrying (Resistance)**

 

“No Erwin! I don’t want this”.

 

There was a sharpness to Levi’s tone, as the raven-haired man spoke, and folded his arms resolutely across his chest.At the same time anchoring his core as firmly as he could into the passenger seat of their car.

 

“You don’t get a say Levi.It’s happening whether you want it to, or not”.Erwin replied in a firm, unwavering voice, his bulk casting a shadow over the defensive form of his companion.

 

 

Erwin’s presence at Levi’s side made him feel small, and he knew his child-like tantrum wasn’t helping.But he was stubborn: he knew it, and Erwin knew it too.

 

“Try it, and I’ll kick your ass.Don’t think what happened today changes anything”.

 

“Oh it’s changed everything my love.And this is my duty, and my prerogative, and I’m doing it.No arguments!”

 

 

Erwin moved with lightning speed, blind-siding the smaller man before he has the chance to gather sufficient wherewithal to protect himself.

 

Levi found himself rather unceremoniously hoisted-up from his seat in the car, and held firmly in Erwin’s solid embrace, his legs dangling over Erwin’s forearm.

 

The petals of the red rose adorning Levi’s jacket lapel were crushed against Erwin’s dark navy, silk shirt.

 

With legs flailing and kicking in protest and arms pushing outwards against Erwin’s heaving chest, Levi quickly realised he was rapidly losing his fight.

 

 

A shift shove of his hip, allowed Erwin to slam the car door shut.

 

Erwin carried his jostling partner the short distance from the car to the front door, wrestling in his trouser pocket to extract his keys, all the while attempting to subdue a squirming, and defiantly, resistant Levi.

 

After a few difficult moments spent struggling to unlock the door, the latch clicked open, and the door swung forcefully on its hinges.

 

 

Erwin stepped forward, over the threshold.

 

“Welcome home husband”.He declared, his voice brimming with pride and love.

 

“Who’d thought you’d kick up such a fuss about me _carrying_ you over the threshold.It’s tradition you know”.

 

“Tradition or not, I feel like a fucking fool.Put me down, husband.I warned you – your ass is mine!”

 

 

Levi wasn’t angry, just perhaps a little irritated.Erwin could be a soppy fool when he wanted to be, and Levi always seemed to come off looking softer if he deigned to indulge him.

 

Erwin merely scoffed, his response suggested he believed Levi’s threat was unconvincing.

 

Still holding the defiant raven in his arms, Erwin moved to press a whisper against his ear.

 

“I’m afraid that’s where you are wrong, husband.Your ass is mine.It always has been, and it always will be”.

 

Levi shivered at the intimation, he felt arousal rise instantly in his core and he immediately relented, allowing Erwin to carry him straight to their bedroom.

 

 


	2. Day 1: Carrying (Hope)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My second (day 1-carrying) Eruri Week 2018 offering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These one-shots are dedicated to the thousands of Eruri fics I've read.  
> I'm sure the inspiration is evident, for all to see.  
> Thanks for the gifts you've given us Eruri writers, you are the best!

 

**Day 1: Carrying (Hope)**

 

“Your actions were bordering on reckless Captain”.  Erwin looked up from his desk, as he sternly addressed Levi: his emotions unreadable.  The man looked utterly dishevelled – a month’s worth of beard-growth covered his dirty face, his uniform was stained and torn, his eyes sunken through lack of sleep, and his smell was overpoweringly pungent.  Levi kept a respectable distance from his Commander, but held himself straight, as he simply replied – “how so?”  He knew the casualness of his question would reap chastisement, he merely steeled himself for the onslaught.

 

“Do you really need me to elaborate Captain?”  Erwin sighed deeply, paused, then continued to list apparent his grievances.  “You disobeyed a direct order, and one from your Commanding Officer at that.  You moved to engage the enemy with no back-up, whatsoever.  You failed to retreat when the signal was given.  Shall I continue?  The list is rather lengthy.

 

“No”.  Levi simply retorted.  He was tired.  And he hated Erwin picking at his alleged faults.

 

Erwin continued nevertheless.  “You showed a flagrant disregard for authority and proper procedure.  You are blindingly ignorant of your importance to the Corps, to Humanity …

… and to me”.

 

Erwin’s sentence tapered off to a mere whisper, exhaustion and disappointment had bent the man’s handsome face, awkwardly out-of-shape.  Despite feeling pity, and an ounce of regret, Levi couldn’t help himself, speaking out again.  “To you, Commander?”  “Yes, to me”.  Erwin raised his heavy blue eyes, they sparkled damp as he fought to hold Levi’s stare. 

 

“Humour me, is this an official reprimand, or a personal one Commander?”  Another deep sigh, had Erwin finally caving in, his voice gentler and his body crumpled over his desk as he spoke.  “You risked your life Levi.  And the life you are _carrying_.  The new life we made, together”.

 

“I never …”  Levi choked on the attempted wording of his pathetic excuse.  He’d known he been two-months pregnant when they’d left for the mission, a minor matter he’d failed to declare to his mate, who was also his Commanding Officer.  But Erwin, the perceptive, canny bastard knew, Levi couldn’t help but think that he’d probably known from the very beginning.

 

“I know Levi.  I know”.  Erwin rose to his feet wearily, and circled the table to move alongside his seemingly, repentant mate.  “I’m the strongest soldier in the Corps”.  “That you are my love.  But it’s not just you now, you have to consider yourself, and our child”.  He held Levi in his arms, and gazed down longingly into his steely-grey eyes.  “Promise me you’ll use your strength to bring our child into the world safely.  Let others take on the fight for Humanity, just for now”.

 

Levi merely nodded in acquiescence.  He pushed his head deep into the comfort of Erwin’s broad chest, ignoring the stench that permeated his clothing.  Erwin grasped Levi’s petite hand, interlocking their fingers and bringing their conjoined hands down to Levi’s stomach.  “This.  This is my Humanity, my hope.  This is what I am fighting for now”.


	3. Day 1: Carrying (Safety)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suspect I may have inadvertently mixed British and US military terminology. Oh well, I'm no expert.  
> Hope you enjoy this third, day 1 instalment - something a bit different.  
> Comments and kudos much appreciated. I'd be grateful to know what you think.

 

**Day 1: Carrying (Safety)**

 

_13: 45_

_He watched the taller Blonde walk over to their military vehicle.  Saying something over his shoulder about fetching some more flags.  They used small flags to denote the locations of any discovered IEDs.  Levi thought nothing as he turned back to focus on his task.  The Commander knew not to enter an unchecked zone.  He knew the risks better than any of them._

 

\- - -

“Just what the hell do you think you are doing Corporal Ackerman?”  Captain Zacharius stated his loud voice incredulous and demanding, coming over Levi’s radio, pulling the man out from his recollections.  Zacharius watched the fuzzy image-feed from his Commander’s camera, attached to the unconscious man’s military issue-vest, which showed the small, raven soldier casting off his rucksack and rolling up his sleeves.  “What the fuck does it look like Captain?  I’m _carrying_ him.  It’s the only way to get him to safety”.  “Fuck Ackerman, he weighs almost double your weight”.  “Don’t you think I know that Zacharius.  There’s no other way.  Just make sure that Medevac is waiting on the other side of that hill”.  “Roger that Ackerman.  It’ll be landing at 16:36, just shy of ten klicks away from your current location, on a heading of NNW.  It won’t be able to land for long, so the clock’s ticking.  Out”.  The radio then went deathly silent, and Levi realised he was alone, with his severely injured Commanding Officer.  Ten fucking kilometres, that’s how far Levi was going to have to haul the unconscious form of Erwin Smith, a fucking tree of a man, 220 pounds at least, standing height well over 6’3’’. And just over 2 hours until the Medevac arrived - in the deadly heat of the desert, it was going to be a fucking challenge, and a half.

 

\- - -

 

_13:58_

_Levi had felt the impending approach of the jet, long before he’d heard it.  The sand grains beneath him began to shake vigorously, and the ground pulsed with the force of the sonic waves.  Levi shouted a warning to his compatriot – “get down”.  He’d known the Commander wouldn’t risk seeking cover from their vehicle, it was too obvious a target.  The jet had been one of theirs, but neither man could have suspected that – once the jet was in sight, close enough to identify, they were dead men.  That’s what they’d been taught: that’s what their harsh experiences had told them._

 

\- - -

 

They’d been scanning the area for IEDs, paving the way for their military vehicles, and the ground troops to make safe passage across the desert to their next location.  Together, they’d worked methodically, and successfully – or so they’d thought.  Commander Smith had been unlucky, though in layman’s terms that was a fucking understatement.  An overlooked IED had exploded right below him, throwing his body a substantial distance across the empty desert landscape like a ragdoll, and in doing so, ripping his right arm straight from his shoulder.  Shattered bone of his almost destroyed humerus protruded from the gaping wound.  Once Levi had ensured the blast-area was safe to enter, he’d administered only the most rudimentary of field first-aid.  Using his leather belt as a tourniquet, he’d stemmed the blood loss, then patched and protected the wound with a sterile dressing, as best he could.  He’d crushed basic issue painkillers, as weak as they were, and fed them, diluted in tepid water, to the barely lucid Commander, then he’d radioed Zacharius for assistance.  Now he had to steel himself to shift the dead-weight of his Commanding Officer, and his lover, ten kilometres to save his life.

 

\- - -

 

_13: 59_

_Smith had made a grave error of judgment.  He’d thrown his body down on the soft-sand, a distance away from the vehicle, clearly hoping and praying his desert fatigues would camouflage him sufficiently from any anticipated aerial attack.  The blast had occurred almost instantaneously.  Smith’s body hadn’t even had chance to register the sensation of hitting the ground, before he was in the air again.  A mist of sand, and shrapnel and blood, so much blood obscured his airborne form.  The sound of the IED exploding momentarily deafened Levi, eclipsing the sonic-boom of the passing jet._

 

\- - -

 

Using the cords from his abandoned rucksack, Levi fashioned a brace of-sorts.  There was no way in hell he’d be able to carry the big ass blonde bridal-style for more than a couple of metres.  And he certainly wasn’t going to subject Smith to the ignominy of being dragged along the desert sands, not in his precarious position, hovering the fine line between life and death.  No, he was going to have to carry him in a fireman’s lift, using the cords he’d fashioned, to secure Smith’s body, left arm, tied to his left leg, around his neck, to stop him from slipping off.  Levi slung a full water bottle around his neck, and repositioned his vest-cam, knowing Zacharius would be periodically checking in, ensuring it wouldn’t be obscured by his anticipated load.  14:25, the clock was certainly ticking.

 

\- - -

 

_14:01_

_Time had stood still.  Levi’s brain was urging him to move, though his body was temporarily paralysed.  The moment soon passed, and Levi was on his feet, tracing the safe-path they’d cleared earlier that morning, moving at lightning speed, heading to Smith’s fallen body.  He had no time to think, just react – his training took over.  He swept past the blast-site in a blur, somewhere in the back of his mind registering a barely recognisable body-part, part-way between the site, and Smith’s motionless body.  He blinked at the sight before him, it was foreign, his mind couldn’t process it.  Then the stench of death filled his senses._

 

\- - -

 

Levi bent and carefully lifted Smith into position, taking a few minutes to pause and settle into the pressure of the weight, before tying the brace to connect the man’s surviving arm to his corresponding leg.  Even though he knew Smith couldn’t hear him, he explained every action anyway.  It helped him to think he wasn’t alone, bearing such a heavy burden.  Levi fought back his tears – not at the strain, no, he’d bear that every day if it meant he could be with the one he loved.  No, he felt the heat of Erwin’s form encasing his back, and he recalled each moment spent in the man’s embrace – warm, safe, loved.  He couldn’t reconcile those feelings, with the situation he was now faced with – it was no more than a flesh memory, of course, but it was vivid, visceral, real, all the same.  He silently admonished himself for losing his concentration, and with burning thighs and a heavy heart his forced himself to step forward, Erwin safe, for now, in his unrelenting hold.

 

\- - -

_08:36_

_The wind had blown Erwin’s hair from his typical, immaculate style, it was mussed and feathered across his tanned forehead.  He’d leaned his arm on the open window of the jeep, as he’d casually chatted to his companion.  They were planning again, well Erwin was.  He was discussing their long-overdue period of leave.  Erwin was trying his best to persuade Levi to buy a house with him, somewhere in the suburbs of a leafy city.  Levi remained unconvinced.  Both men had a significant amount of time left in service, which made Levi even more cautious about making plans for the future.  But Erwin was unrelenting – his imagination running wild with possibilities.  Levi couldn’t help but smirk at the man’s excitability, and he was forced to silently admit, it was rather infectious.  His handsome, passionate lover, weaving wonderful dreams that might never be.  There was something about that beautiful moment, driving through the desert, visualising their future, that made Levi’s decision easier.  He was going to marry that man._

 

\- - -

 

The heat of the desert was intense, and Levi walked at a snail’s pace, carrying Smith towards his ultimate destination.  After, an estimated 4 klicks, Levi had paused to take a mouthful of warm water – merely wetting his parched mouth, and taking a much needed pause for air.  His knees buckled as he rested, and he knew the burden was becoming too much.  Smith was still unconscious, oblivious to the physical and mental trials he was inadvertently subjecting his lover to.  Levi hadn’t even really considered the added danger of any stray IEDs on his route, he’d just forged a straight and resolute path.  If he was destined to meet his demise, here in this desolate place, then he’d do it alongside Erwin, he wouldn’t be alone.  They’d spoken frequently about their possible (nigh probable) deaths in the field – it was a constant source of both concern and derision for both men.  They’d both resolved that if it was destined to happen, it would, and there was nothing either of them could do about it.  However, for now, the stakes had changed – Levi had a significant hand in saving Erwin’s life, and if it required him to do so, he’d die trying.  15:15, he’d have to pick-up his pace.

 

\- - -

_14: 04_

_It wasn’t the sight or the smell of blood that invaded Levi’s senses, no, it was the immobility and fragility of his lover that got to him.  Erwin had always been the strong one, stoic, reliable, indefatigable.  Levi’s own strength undoubtedly came from his unshakable bond with the man.  He’d followed him into hell, he’d offered him his heart, and the man had never faltered in giving every back, tenfold, to Levi.  His hands shook as he tended to Erwin’s wounds.  He longed to caress his wrecked body, to imbue it with the life and vigour, that typically personified his Commander.  In that moment he doubted whether he’d ever be able to repay Erwin all that he’d given him._

 

\- - -

 

On shaky legs Levi propelled himself forward, keeping the hill-top, and the landing site of the Medevac in his sights.  In the rhythm of his tortured steps, he found himself humming a tune, he was verging on delirium, and needed something to keep the ever-increasing pain from his mind.  It was a song they both held dear to their hearts “Wild Horses” by the Rolling Stones.  It helped Levi hold hope in his heart, whilst he body felt like it was failing the both of them.  His chest heaved, desperate for air, as he contemplated the accompanying lyrics -

“Faith has been broken.  Tears must be cried.  Let’s do some living.  After we die”.

\- and Levi felt his resolve finally waning.  Fortuitously, his radio crackled, and pulled him instantly from his self-indulgent malaise.  “Zacharius here, Ackerman.  I’m tracking you on the satellite feed.  You’re four klicks away, with 38 minutes to go.  It’s doable”.  “Four klicks!  Fuck!  I thought I was closer than that”.  Levi huffed in irritation, he back was singing in pain, and his legs burning.  “Keep going Corporal.  You’re carrying all our hope with you”.  “Tell me something I don’t know Zacharius. Out”.  Levi didn’t need any further distraction.  No kind words from his fellow soldier, no indulgent memories.  He’d crawl the next four, fucking klicks if he had to.

 

\- - -

 

The air in the surrounding desert suddenly changed, sand whipped up-and-around Levi.  It was the Medevac.  It was dipping to land on the visible horizon, perhaps only a klick away from Levi’s current position.  He consciously picked up his pace. His muscles screamed at the added strain, but Levi ignored the feeling as best he could.  Erwin’s safety was his only concern, he had to live.  Levi all but ran the last kilometre, the pain almost unbearable as his legs bowed, his back arched forward and his shoulders shrunk low.  In the immediate distance, Levi could see two army medics racing towards him, and he almost stilted.  With one last push, he allowed himself to be swarmed by the concerned medics, unable to unhitch the brace holding Erwin to his own body.  He seemingly floated the remainder of the distance to the Medevac, before total exhaustion took over his body, and he collapsed.  The last thing he remembered was the copter-blades whipping his raven hair around his flushed face, and cooling the sweat on the back of his neck.

 

\- - -

 

Levi squinted in the bright lights, sitting up and taking in his surroundings he realised he was in a military hospital ward.  The skin on his face and forearms was burning from exposure, and his muscles were taut and sore.  Captain Mike Zacharius, the voice that had been with him on the radio, was now sat beside his bed, his face full of concern.  “How is he?”  Levi’s voice was croaky, his throat dry from time spent in the harsh desert sands.  Zacharius immediately reached for a glass of water, handing it to Levi, before responding.  “It was touch-and-go, but he’ll live.  Thanks to you”.  “He’ll live” were the only words Levi was able to discern from Mike’s reply.  “I can’t believe you carried him all that way Corporal”.  Levi laid back against the bed, without responding to Mike’s statement, instead he allowed sleep to take him once more – knowing that Erwin, the man that carried his heart, was alive – that was enough comfort for now.

 

\- - -


	4. Day 1: Carrying (Risk)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my last short Day 1: Carrying fic, for now.  
> As you probably can tell, I was inspired by the prompt.  
> Let's hope I can be as productive with the others.  
> Enjoy.

 

**Day 1: Carrying (Risk)**

 

Levi pulled the black mask over his face, so only his steely grey eyes were visible.He couldn’t quite believe he was doing this.Eld shuffled nervously beside him, a mask also covering his face.Levi merely raised his hand to still his companion, and Eld did so instantly.

 

This was all Smith’s fault. Him and his grand, fucking plans.Levi was a fool for the man, and he knew it.

 

Oh well, it was now or never.Levi locked and loaded his weapon, and nodded to Eld who mirrored Levi’s actions.Then the two men moved into position, and burst through the double doors of the City hall.

 

A single piercing shot rang out from Levi’s gun, as it shattered the crystal chandelier suspended from the hall’s ceiling.Once the jagged shards had rained-down on the startled guests, Levi heard himself shouting.“Nobody fucking move”.

 

\- - -

 

His target was where he’d been expecting him to be.All shiny blonde hair, and shocked-wide blue eyes.“You”.Levi directed at his target.“Sit”. He gestured to the seat in front of the surprised blonde.The target sat immediately, and Levi rounded close, forcing the barrel of his gun against the man’s left cheek, using his free arm to force the blonde firmly back into the seat.

 

In a loud, commanding voice, Levi spoke out to the crowd of guests again.“If you don’t want to see your precious Patron here get shot in the face.I suggest you all start listening and do exactly what we fucking say”.

 

“I’m sure no-one wants to get …” The seated man began to speak in an annoying calm and patronising voice, Levi didn’t hesitate, he struck the blonde harshly across the face with his gun.Red bloomed almost instantly on the man’s cheek. The action had served its purpose, the man didn’t speak out again, he merely loosened into Levi’s forceful grasp.

 

“My man here is going to collect all your wallets and jewellery.I suggest that you do not resist him, or I’ll blow this man’s fucking brains out”.Levi’s voice was clear and commanding.He watched as the male guests began to fumble in their suit pockets, as the females wrestled to unclasp their heavy jewels from throats and wrists.

 

“Hey”.Levi directed to Eld.“Make sure you check for concealed weapons.I doubt any of these rich bastards are _carrying_ , but we shouldn’t take the risk”.Eld nodded at the instruction, and began to circle the frightened guests.

 

\- - -

 

Levi bent to speak into the ear of his slackened captive.“You better fuck my ass raw when we get home Smith.You owe me”.The man returned his whispered reply, ignoring the gun barrel in his face and pushing his face close to Levi’s – so close that Levi could feel the heat of the earlier strike through the thin material of his mask.“I was hoping you were going to fuck my ass tonight my love.I am so fucking horny right now you wouldn’t believe”.“Tsk”. Levi merely tutted in response, but he couldn’t help but feel aroused at the implication.


End file.
